


Eat

by Burgie



Series: Butter My Muffin AU [6]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott decides to return Louisa's first favour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat

“So, what do you want this time?” asked Louisa, dismounting her horse in front of Scott after leading Atlas back home again. She noticed that he’d already moved to the other side of the bridge.

“Well, I’m kinda hungry,” said Scott. “If you catch my drift, heh.”

“Returning the favour after I gave you oral?” asked Louisa. “I probably taste better than you, anyway.”

“I hope so,” said Scott. “The faces you pulled…”

“Some girls like it, some don’t,” said Louisa. “Don’t be offended. Just like I won’t be offended if you don’t like the taste of me. Well, if you use your tongue correctly, that is.” She wiggled her hips, and Scott licked his lips and pulled her hips against him so she could feel his hardness through their jeans.

“I’ll be sure to,” said Scott.

“Sure you don’t want to fuck me?” asked Louisa. “You’re pretty damn hard.”

“Only did that to get you wet,” said Scott. “And it worked.”

“Damn right it did,” said Louisa. She could feel her slickness, and knew that she’d have to change her panties when she got home. Maybe Scott would lick the dampness on them.

“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go,” said Scott. He headed straight to his bedroom, Louisa following after and wishing that he’d just take her right there.

By the time they got to his bedroom, Louisa was soaking wet and aching with the need to be filled.

“What if I took your jeans and panties off?” asked Scott, standing behind her.

“I’d scream in frustration,” said Louisa. She began to unbutton her jeans, but then Scott grabbed her fly and unzipped it, letting one hand linger at her crotch while the other pushed the jeans down. Louisa moaned, feeling his hardness against her. And then she arched into him as he rubbed her through her panties, and he moaned at the friction.

“Maybe you can give me a handjob later,” said Scott. “But honestly, I’ve been craving this all day.” As he said it, his fingers brushed Louisa’s pussy through her panties, and she moaned and tried to move his hand to the edge.

“Scott,” Louisa moaned.

“Alright, you eager little thing,” said Scott. “Any wetter and you’d probably be too slippery anyhow. Don’t want to rub off all these juices with my fingers, either.” As he licked his fingers, Louisa suddenly remembered him doing that before and grinned.

“You got a taste and now you want more,” said Louisa. “And here I was worrying that you wouldn’t like it.”

“Like it?” Scott echoed. “I love it.” He turned around and then turned Louisa around, backing her towards the bed. She laid back on the bed, her inner thighs slick with her juices and her cheeks flushed.

“Well, come on, then,” said Louisa. Scott complied, pulling her sodden panties down and running his tongue up her pussy to her clit. Louisa moaned, then arched her back when he flicked her clit with his tongue.

“Just as good as I remember,” said Scott. Louisa moaned, burying her hands in his hair and knocking his hat off. His hair looked oily, but it was actually not that bad. Or maybe Louisa just wasn’t paying attention because she just wanted his tongue in her already, and for him to stop licking her folds. Though his stubble scraping against her sensitive inner thighs did feel very nice, and his hot breath on her pussy.

“Scott!” She shouted when he nipped at a fold experimentally.

“Hmm?” Scott asked. “That okay?”

“Fucking yes,” said Louisa, and moaned louder when he did it again, tugging on them with his teeth. It sent little zings of pleasure up Louisa’s spine, and she cried out in pleasure.

Scott began to think that maybe he should have left this until last, but when he went for a gentler approach and slipped his tongue into Louisa’s pussy, she still made a noise that made his cock throb in his jeans. He probably should’ve undressed a little, but he’d been too horny and it was too late now. He’d do it after he’d finished pleasuring this girl.

Scott probed his tongue in further, enjoying the taste and the feel of the hot, wet walls around his tongue. Louisa moaned louder and bucked her hips up when he hit one spot with his tongue, so he moved his tongue over it again and again until she screamed.

Coming around a tongue wasn’t as satisfying as coming around a cock, mostly because she couldn’t hear her partner’s enjoyment at the feeling, but Louisa still enjoyed it anyway. It took her a while to come down, mostly because Scott had taken to running his tongue over her clit.

“Fucking hell, Scott,” Louisa panted, her voice a little hoarse from screaming and moaning so loudly. “Where’d you learn to eat pussy like that?”

“It was mostly experimentation,” said Scott with a shrug. “Glad you liked it, though.”

“I’m gonna have to make you owe me a favour,” said Louisa.

“Why?” asked Scott, unbuttoning his jeans. “I liked it too.”

Louisa sat up and got closer to Scott so she could pull his cock out of his jeans.

“Got any lube?” asked Louisa. “It’ll hurt less with lube.”

“In my top drawer,” said Scott. Louisa retrieved, noticing the photographs of her as she did. She said nothing, though, although she did make a mental note to take some and leave them here next time she visited.

Louisa put the lube on Scott’s cock, smiling at his moan as she rubbed her hand over it. And then she began pumping it, looking him in the eyes. Scott looked away, blushing, and Louisa grinned at his sudden show of shyness.

“Look at you,” said Louisa. “Blushing like an idiot while I’ve got your cock in my hand. And after you just made me scream my climax.” His cock throbbed in her hand at that, and she flicked her thumb over the tip, making him moan.

“I like it when you talk dirty to me,” said Scott.

“I’ve noticed,” said Louisa. She kept pumping, adding a twisting motion that made him moan and move his hips. “I bet you got real hard listening to me, huh?”

“The evidence is in your hand,” said Scott.

“Mm, yes it is,” said Louisa. “Big hard cock, about to burst in my hand. Gonna come all over me, aren’t you?”

“Fuck,” Scott moaned, and did just that. Louisa grinned and then kept stroking him until he was spent, trying to aim for his bed.

“Well, that was fun,” said Louisa. “We should do it again sometime.”

“Definitely,” said Scott. He looked at her. “Heh, you’ve got come on your shirt.”

“I do? Shit,” said Louisa, glancing at it. “I maybe shouldn’t have worn a black one. Can I borrow one of yours?”

“Go ahead,” said Scott. If it wasn’t for her reputation, leaving Scott’s house wearing one of his shirts would be a bit suspicious.


End file.
